Something Heavenly
by xImpossibleGirl
Summary: AJ Lee gets to know CM Punk as they go through their story line together, she learns that he is not just the man with the championship belt. With Kaitlyn by her side, only humor and chaos can come out of this.
1. Chapter 1

AJ Lee sat in her locker room, face in her hands, breathing evenly and shallow. She blinked the faint tears out of her eyes and stood up, straightening her already straight hair. She can't stop thinking about it, the fateful match between her and Kaitlyn that marked the demise of the Chickbusters.

She couldn't think about that right now, she needed to move on and get ready to face the world outside of her locker room.

"You're AJ Lee." She recites to herself, "Pokemon lover and ultimate nerd, you are not a crier." She whispers to herself, furiously wiping the tears off her face and re-applying her makeup.

AJ looks at herself in the mirror, she seems smaller than she usually is, her eyes seem colder and darker, she's seen too much and gone through the same. Now she had to face the world of WWE.

A smile is painted on her face when she opens the locker room door, she hunts around for Kaitlyn.

_No need to get emotional over story lines, AJ._

She finally finds her, Kaitlyn's holding a bag of ice to her face and AJ can feel her stomach and heart sink at the same time.

"Woah, must have been quite a hit." AJ chirps, walking over to Kaitlyn, her hands intertwined behind her back, a smile on her lips, "Sorry about that."

Kaitlyn just shrugs, "It's part of the business. Have you seen Maxine's submissions? I'd take a slap from you over a submission from her any day." She pauses for a minute and reaches out to touch a faint stain on AJ's face, "You were crying?" A frown lights her usually chipper lips.

"I thought since we are the chickbusters, or at least not anymore." She adds with a wink, "That I needed to look sad and desperate, how's that working?" AJ twirls.

Kaitlyn can't help but laugh, "You take your job way too seriously, kiddo."

"Really? We're back at kiddo?" AJ questions, planting a hand on her hip, "I may be 5'2 but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass, again." AJ adds the last part with a smirk on her lips.

Kaitlyn smiles, "Oh, so we're getting on the cocky side already are we, Miss April Jeanette?"

AJ scowls at her, "I thought we talked about using my full name miss Celeste Bonin."

"Touche." Kaitlyn snatches up a cup of coffee beside her and takes a long sip, "So, you know me, the director of the rumor mill. You will not believe what slipped past my notice until now."

"The fact that you didn't get me any coffee?"

Kaitlyn laughs and hands AJ her cup, "Want a sip? Knowing you, you'll be bouncing off the walls within minutes."

AJ gladly accepts the cup of coffee and takes a long sip, "Mmm, caramel, how'd you know?"

"Maybe because we drink the same coffee."

"Touche." AJ nods her cup at her, "But anyways, like you were saying about some rumor mill or whatever. I think we need to get you some help..."

Kaitlyn just waves her off and retrieves her cup back, "I do not need to be admitted to a mental institution, you're turning into such a smartass these days with all of these big story lines.."

AJ fakes a small bow, "I can't help it, the men just won't stay away."

Kaitlyn leans in a bit, "Do they know about your stash?"

AJ turns a bright red, "Be quiet! They'll hear you."

"About your massive collection of Pokemon cards? Nooo, they won't hear me." Kaitlyn calls uncharacteristically loud, grinning madly to herself, "You need to stop distracting me, shortie."

"Are we really turning back to the short jokes?"

"So what if we are?"

AJ just sighs, leaning on the wall, "Please just spit out what you were trying to say."

Kaitlyn takes a drink of her coffee and swallows hard, "So you know who our WWE Champion is, right?" AJ resists the urge to give her a snarky reply such as: of course I do, and lets her continue. "I hear that the people in the big house are going to put you two in a story line."

AJ turns a bright red a bit, "Another world champ? Depends on how this one will treat me. You do not know how many times I wanted to shave off all of Daniel Bryan's hair in his sleep.."

Kaitlyn shrugs, "The rumor mill only knows so much. That's good for you though, they keep pushing me to NXT." Kaitlyn scowls a bit, frustrated with her own career, "Not to mention Derrick Batemen.."

"Sweet meat Batemen?" AJ asks with a grin on her face, "I thought you two were madly in love, not that I tune into NXT much anymore."

"You're just holding a grudge because you were eliminated."

"I find it stupid to watch the show if NXT isn't even about the upcoming star now, it's just Maxine and Johnny drama. It's also a playground for Regal, so yes, I am holding a grudge." AJ adds the last part, fiddling with her belt on her shorts.

Kaitlyn smiles, "Even if I'm on it?"

"I have youtube for that."

"Thanks for the love." Kaitlyn says, shaking her coffee a bit, watching it dance, "Not that I'm even on it anymore."

AJ pats her on the back, "Don't you worry your pretty little face. You still have that Divas Championship match under your belt, so just wait for a bit until the people in the big house realize that."

"So cheerful for a girl who was sobbing in her dressing room to 'get in character'." Kaitlyn nudges her, "But come on, lets help Layla prep for her match."

AJ raises a eyebrow at her, "Since when did we become Layla groupies?"

Kaitlyn sighs and swings a arm over AJ's shoulder, walking her down the hallway, "Here's the thing AJ, Layla is the Divas Champion, which obviously puts a target on her back. Isn't it easier to hit the target when you're closer to it?"

AJ lets out a soft laugh, "Kaitlyn, you have far too much free time."

* * *

Layla goes out for her match after having a quick chat with AJ and Kaitlyn, leaving the two to wander the backstage area. Soon enough they run into Justin Gabriel.

"Hey guys." He says in his accent, that seems to make every girl melt and die a little inside.

"Hey." Kaitlyn grins at him, "So do you have a match tonight?"

"I wish, getting on RAW is such a pain. Sometimes I wish Nexus was still together so I would at least get some TV time." Justin props up his already gelled hair a bit, "But that' how this business is I suppose."

"Hey, us NXT rookies need to stick together." AJ says with a smile, nudging him playfully.

"Hard to do when they're making out with world champs." Justin adds with a quirked eyebrow, "Care to explain what happened to the cheery girl I watched on NXT?"

AJ turns a bright red, "Hey, in all honesty, Daniel Bryan's beard itched like there was no tomorrow. You will not guess how many times I've wanted to shave that thing off."

"So you don't like beards?" Justin asks, glossing his fingers through his.

AJ grins, "Hey, the groomed ones are better. Daniel just let that thing grow out..."

"Well the creative team seems to think you have a thing for beards." Kaitlyn nudges her and then turns to Justin, "Been listening to the streams lately?"

"The Superstars hardly gossip, unlike you Divas, gossip is all there ever is." Justin says with a smirk on his face.

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, "That's not the point. AJ is going to be CM Punk's arm candy, how great is that?"

"Do you have a fetish for world champs with beards?" Justin asks, nudging AJ playfully.

AJ laughs and nudges him back, "Careful, you may be next." She adds with a wink.

"As if I'd ever get the chance." Justin says with a roll of his eyes, he seemed to keep becoming frustrated with this entire company. At first he was thrilled with the idea of Nexus, but then his career sort of hit a stand still after Nexus was over.

AJ could understand that, being stuck in a huge slump, she felt like that when she was forced to keeping jobbing to Natayla and Beth Phoenix. Having her potential hidden.

Hell, she felt like that now, having to play superstar arm candy instead of wrestling.

"It'll be okay, buddy." Kaitlyn pats him on his back, "Let it all out."

Justin just laughs at her and moves away from her touch, "So nice, but I have to go catch up with Heath, he's still pissed about losing to Sin Cara, 'it was too dark!'." He mimics Heath in a poor southern accent that seems to collide with his own.

"Good luck with that one." AJ laughs as Justin jogs past her, high fiving her on the way, she liked to think that Heath was worse then a clingy girlfriend. He was always talking/bitching about something in his jobber career.

"RAW is so boring when we don't have any matches. The fact that we even show up is sort of stupid." Kaitlyn sighs heavily, "Want to do our own kind of match?"

AJ quirks a eyebrow at her, "You aren't suggesting going into the storage room and wrestling in the ring in there are you?"

"What if I am?" Kaitlyn wiggles her eyebrows and grabs AJ's hand, "Come on, it's not like anyone goes in there anyways! Plus, we need something to do, and also, the fact that anyone is going to catch us or care is very very low."

AJ can't help the smile that comes across her face as she races after Kaitlyn, "Okay, fine! But should we get changed first? I don't want to get my Pikachu shirt all wrinkly!"

* * *

They both stood equipped in their usual ring gear, AJ's was red and so was Kaitlyn's.

"Chickbusters forever?" Kaitlyn asks, holding her fist out, waiting for AJ to pound hers against Kaitlyn's.

AJ reaches out and pounds fists with hers, "Of course, dude."

Kaitlyn mocks the ding ding ding noise and they go at each other, Kaitlyn quickly backs AJ into a corner but she slides out between her legs, Kaitlyn mocks her for being so short and AJ kicks the back of her leg.

"Since I'm so close to the ground I can kick your legs." AJ adds with a smile.

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes and rolls AJ up, "1, 2!" She can't get out the three because AJ's already kicked out. Kaitlyn struggles to regain her composure, by the time she gets to her knees, AJ has bounced off the rops and kicks her in the face.

"That didn't feel too good." Kaitlyn struggles with the stars behind her eyes and stands up shakily, the time it took for her to recover was the time it took for AJ to climb up to the top rope.

She launches herself off, Kaitlyn barely catches her as she explodes to the ground.

Suddenly, there's clapping.

AJ quickly hoists herself off Kaitlyn, offering a hand to the fallen diva and helping her up. Then they turn to see who caught them, CM Punk is standing there, his WWE Championship held over his shoulder as his taped up hands clap together.

AJ wipes the sweat off her face as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Now that's what I call wrestling." CM Punk is overwhelming, his presence just seems to change the atmosphere of the room. He is the voice of the voiceless, the dude that made pipe bombs and comic books sound cool again.

He was the guy who made cocky look like not such a bad thing.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn is the one to break the on going silence, "No offense or anything, but how did you find us?" She asks, considering the fact that the storage room is basically in no mans land, it's weird that he found them.

CM Punk shrugs and inches closer to the ring, climbing up the stairs and standing on the ledge, eyeing the two girls with much interest, "I was wandering around because I needed to get into the 'zone'." He pauses for a moment, "Then I heard you two."

AJ turns a bright red, realizing how loud they must have been for him to hear them while wandering around.

"The fact that you two aren't making the card yet is ridiculous." He says it so boldly and so confidently.

"You aren't going to put us in your next rant are you?" AJ asks, finally gathering the courage to speak, also the breath to speak.

CM Punk turns to her, his eyes lighting up with much interest and amusement, "Would it be bad if I said I might?" CM Punk chuckles, AJ takes notice to the fact he smells like mint and cologne.

AJ smiles a bit, looking down at her feet to hide the smile spreading across her face, "I don't think I'd be too mad about it."

Kaitlyn gives AJ 'the look', they have this thing that only Chickbusters can understand, it's called 'the look', it's when one of them is seriously getting their flirt on. AJ was receiving the look.

"So I heard you and goat beard boy broke up. So sad." CM Punk says, finally climbing into the ring and standing in front of AJ.

AJ can't help but smile, "I know, I cried for about 5 seconds. That beard was driving me insane anyways."

CM Punk fingers his beard a little bit, "I hope you like my beard."

Kaitlyn swings a arm lazily around AJ's shoulder, "She likes all beards, at least beards that are not on a certain Daniel Bryan. AJ, I believe this is your cue to break down and cry."

AJ looks over at Kaitlyn, "Hm, I thought I slapped your attitude off two weeks ago on Smackdown." Since they were making story line references, AJ couldn't help herself.

Kaitlyn takes her arm from her and goes over to pick up her coffee, "Touche, little one. Touche." She takes a sip, "But hey, you won't tell anyone else about our little getaway will you?" She asks CM Punk.

"And spoil all of the good wrestling?" CM Punk's eyes are on AJ now, "Never." He pauses for a moment when his cell phone chimes, "Well, that's my cue. I have a match against a certain one's ex boyfriend." He pauses again, "I hope you enjoy the show." He adds, leaning in close to her.

Then, he's exiting the ring, just like that, as if they had no moment at all.

When he's halfway across the room, almost to the door, he turns to give AJ a cocky smirk, "Oh, and just so you don't need to worry, I'm a excellent kisser." With that, he leaves.

AJ's mouth is ajar, when Kaitlyn gently coaxes her out of the ring.

"Well, obviously he listens to the rumor mill more than you do." Kaitlyn says.

* * *

_So! First chapter of my AJ & Punk fic! I like to think of this as my comeback. _

_This will not be specifically followed as to the story line on RAW, so don't flip when some things are different._

_Reviews make me want to keep going! :) That'd be the best!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

AJ and Kaitlyn eventually left the storage room, Kaitlyn was still teasing and jabbing at AJ about CM Punk's comment. She was so far away from the conversation, she didn't even seem to care.

The jersey native found herself being prepped in a make up chair as they fussed over her, the curler occasionally brushing the side of her face, prompting her to wince in pain.

Apologies quickly followed as AJ struggled to sit still, she was never good at being still.

Finally, when they were done, AJ went in hunt of Aksana or Kaitlyn or just anyone to talk to. She was getting tired of being burned by a damn curler, even though it did have some pretty snazzy results.

"Looking for someone?" A dark voice chirps from behind her, of course, just of course it had to be her crazy ex boyfriend who took their story line far too seriously.

AJ turns and smiles, "Still chasing after me, Bryan?" AJ asks.

"Last time I checked you were the psycho ex girlfriend chasing after me." Daniel Bryan stalks around her, looking her up and down.

"Where did you get that material? The script?" AJ teases, not letting her eyes stray off of him as he walks around her.

Daniel grins, "I'm assuming you're looking for your best buddy Kaitlyn, or better yet, CM Punk?"

AJ rolls her eyes, folding her arms across her chest and letting out a heavy sigh, "Why would I be looking for CM Punk?" She questions, hoping to finally get to the bottom of this whole story line stuff.

"Heard you guys were suddenly best buddies."

"I think you need to stop listening to your sources."

"They're usually right."

"Too bad they're not."

The two met each other's eyes with a cold glare, Daniel Bryan chuckles and holds up a finger to her, shaking it up and down as he begins to walk backwards, "You're up to something, I don't know what it is, but you are."

AJ rolls her eyes and offers him a sweet smile, "Oh Daniel, our lives can't be a WWE script."

He just shoots her a smirk and finally turns around and walks away from her.

So great, now she had a crazy ex boyfriend on her case, as if her life couldn't get any easier, right? Now she had some goat beard idiot she had to pay notice to.

"Talk about a heated confrontation." Kaitlyn says, walking over to AJ, holding a cold beverage in her hand, "Thought I'd go across the street and sneak a ice coffee, since you basically drank all of my caramel mocha."

AJ rolls her eyes again, "The fans didn't catch you?"

"Since when did the fans care about the divas?" Kaitlyn questions, taking a sip of her coffee, "Sure, they tweet us on twitter but that's only so they can go and brag to people how we tweeted at them. So now we won't know whose real from those who are fake."

"So optimistic I see." AJ says, "What's up with you?"

"I ran into Vickie at Starbucks, she was with Dolph of course." Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, "As if I needed a reminder of a past fling from NXT. Speaking of past flings how many have you had now?"

AJ nudges her, "You shut up. At least I had the decency not to make out in a stage booth."

"You're going to etch that into my grave, aren't you? Here lies the chickbuster who made out with a guy in a stage booth, and I'm just the other chick who wouldn't let her live it down, even in death."

"That actually sounds pretty catchy." AJ winks at Kaitlyn, "Don't give me ideas."

Kaitlyn hooks a arm around AJ's shoulders, something she's picked a habit of, apparently, as they walk down the hallway, "So has loverboy blabbed about our new super secret chickbustin' location?"

AJ glares at Kaitlyn and sighs heavily, "I swear, if a guy even gives me a look you're already planning our wedding."

"I was thinking that the bridesmaid dresses should be blue. I have a feeling instead of rings, we should all have pokeballs we pelt at you guys instead of rice, much better, right?"

"That would be painful, but yes, awesome." AJ nods.

"See, now I can be your official wedding planner and all of that." Kaitlyn unhooks her arm and stands in front of AJ, suddenly excited, "So for your wedding cake, I was thinking we could put a picture of me on it!-"

"Wha-?"

"Hold on! You didn't let me finish, wearing a uber Pokemon trainer outfit, cute, right?" Kaitlyn says, "Before you deny my offer, think about it, I could even be wearing my signature fanny pack. How great would it be to have your best friend on a wedding cake?"

AJ throws back her head and laughs, "Great? How creepy would that be. 'Oh, I love you honey, now have a bite of my best friend's face!' Tell me that sounds rational to you."

Kaitlyn throws her hands up, beaming, "Rational? That just sounds totally awesome!"

AJ laughs at her friend and takes her coffee and pauses, "Did you really tell the starbucks lady your name was Ash Ketchum?"

Kaitlyn takes her coffee back, a coy smile on her face, "So what if I did? You know what that chick called: Pokemon master! Come forth!" Kaitlyn is now grinning from ear to ear, "Next time, we'll go together so you can be Brock, Misty, May, or Dawn."

"We both know Brock is the best." AJ tries a poor imitation of Brock's scrunched eyes but fails miserably, "If I walk around like this I'm going to run someone over."

"Lets hope he's cute."

* * *

It was next week already and Kaitlyn and AJ were prepping for their match in the storage room. They had to sneak past a few security guards on their way to the storage room, but since they're the Chickbusters, they managed it.

When they finally clambered into the ring with a fit of giggles and smiles under their belts, a voice shouts.

"Again, ladies?"

They both whirl around to see CM Punk standing in the doorway, a amused and interested grin on his face as he walks towards the ring.

"Thought I wouldn't be seeing you again." AJ says, her hand on the side of the ropes as he walks down the path to the ring.

"Likewise." He says, climbing into the ring, "I guess we're all in for a surprise today."

AJ can't help the smile that crosses her face, "So did you come here to see our awesome wrestling skills or to see us in skimpy outfits?"

"A little bit of both." CM Punk walks into the center of the ring, eyeing the two girls with much interest, "I thought, since I'm WWE Champ and all, that I could help you ladies out. Well, we could help each other out."

"Keep talking." AJ prompts, taking a step towards him, her eyebrow raised in question, prompting him to go on.

"Since you specialize in flexibility, and you specialize in strength submissions, I thought I could help you with my moves and I could learn a bit from you two as well."

AJ looks over at Kaitlyn, then back to CM Punk, "Are you sure this isn't a attempt to manipulate us? I've had enough of that.."

CM Punk can't help the cheeky grin that makes its way across his bearded face, "You've found me out."

"So what do you want then?" Kaitlyn asks, "If it's not our wrestling ability, what is it?"

CM Punk shrugs and leans against the ropes, "I need something to do before matches. Some good wrasslin' is a good thing to see before a match."

"So you want to see us wrestle?" Kaitlyn asks, propping her hands on her hips.

"Why not? I hardly see any quality diva wrestling anymore." CM Punk says, "Two minute matches are hardly enough."

"Surprised you haven't included that in any of your pipebomb rants yet." AJ arches her head to the side, eyebrow raised.

"Haven't found the time lately."

Kaitlyn still has a suspicious look on her face, "We're rookies, why would you want to watch our wrestling when there are better seasoned divas prancing around?"

CM Punk looks between the two women and steps between them, "You two remind me of Trish and Lita."

AJ's heart skips a beat, her face turns brighter than a tomato as she struggles to keep her composure, she looked up to Lita ever since she was a young kid. When she wanted to come into the business, Lita was the driving force throughout.

When AJ blew all of her money on a ticket to Florida to audition for WWE, she did it on a whim to get into the business. She knew she might fail, but she felt as if Lita taught her that if you wanted something badly enough, you'd get it.

_Breath, okay, breath evenly, don't let them know that you're basically flipping out! _AJ squeals in her head, pacing and trying to keep herself together.

AJ was never a expert at hiding her feelings.

"Okay, fine, fine." AJ says, "If you want to help us or watch us or whatever, you can."

CM Punk smirks at her, but Kaitlyn interrupts their little 'moment'.

"So how is this going to work? Do you just sit in a chair and watch us or something?" Kaitlyn asks.

"No, of course not. I wrestle you both." CM Punk says, taking his shirt off and setting his championship to the side.

_Don't get distracted by his abs and tattoos_. AJ quickly chides herself when she finds herself looking.

"No way!" AJ quickly says, "You'd squash us within seconds. Well, for me it'd be nano seconds, for Kaitlyn, she'd last about 3 seconds."

CM Punk has that cocky signature smirk on his face again, "Scared?"

"You're two times my size. You could probably sit on me and that'd be the end." AJ argues.

Kaitlyn quickly interrupts the two, "Lets do this." Kaitlyn says, then she grabs AJ's upper arm and pulls her over to a corner to give her a 'pep' talk, "Dude, there are two of us, one of him."

AJ shoots a look over at him as he jumps up and down on the mat and stretching, "Are you sure about this? If I die, I want Batman cupcakes at my funeral, chocolate, but none of that fake chocolate stuff. As in from scratch, okay?"

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes as a smile stretches across her face, "I can't believe you're deciding your funeral food-"

"I have my playlist too." AJ adds, a smile on her face, "Hey, a girl's gotta be prepared for the worst. Especially in this business."

"Okay, lets do this. We've got this." Kaitlyn pulls away from AJ, while doing so, AJ and Kaitlyn do a chickbuster fist bump and then go to separate corners.

AJ's clutching the ropes in her corner as they each size each other up.

"Ding ding ding." Kaitlyn mocks the bell noise and before CM Punk can even move, he has one small 5'2 girl clinging to his back.

Kaitlyn just stands in her corner, looking amused and laughing.

"Kaitlyn!" AJ calls over to her from the man's back, "What happened to my backup?"

CM Punk is chuckling beneath her.

"I forgot." Kaitlyn innocently says.

"Eeek!" AJ squeals when CM Punk flips her, she locks her arms around his neck and holds on tightly, "Dude, if you drop me, I will.."

"You'll what?" He challenges.

"Errr.. I haven't decided yet! But it'll be pretty bad if you aren't careful."

He dips low enough that a scream comes out as she clutches herself around him tighter.

"Okay, that was definitely an attempt to scare me or a attempt on my life."

* * *

AJ sat with Trent Barretta at a local Starbucks, she was giggling at something he said as she took a bite of her cookie.

"You're joking, if you think about it, Batman would obviously win." Trent says, he enjoyed acting as if he was all high and mighty in the comic book world, yet AJ just shook her head.

"Wonderwoman can kick some serious ass, besides, why would they even need to go against each other?"

Trent tilts his lips to the side, pondering, "True, plus, I don't think Batman is the type to hit a woman."

"Exactly."

"So, how's your little training sessions going with Kaitlyn?" Trent asks casually.

"What?" AJ nears coughs up her cookie, "Who told you about that?"

Trent shrugs and takes a sip of his iced coffee, "The whole locker room knows, it's not exactly no man's land around there all the time, you know."

AJ grimaces, "Damn, and I thought we were being careful."

"You were, it's just not everyone who passes around that area is exactly trustworthy. I heard you were training with CM Punk, true or not true?" Trent asks, leaning forward in his chair.

AJ lets out a sigh, "True."

Trent's eyes widen as he leans back in his chair, "Well shit. Pretty impressive. Two rookies have the WWE Champion interested in them, who would have thought?"

"Definitely not me."

* * *

_Yay for Chapter 2! Got a great reception from Chapter 1, so thank you for all the reviews, you guys are the best!_


	3. Chapter 3

AJ Lee sat in the Divas locker room lacing up her boots. Kaitlyn was constantly talking by her side as she laced up her boots also.

"You two remind me of Trish and Lita." Kaitlyn mimics in a poor CM Punk accent, "Come on, he totally knew you were Lita's number one fan, why else would he have said that?"

AJ rolls her eyes and walks over to the mirror. She fluffs her brown hair and applies more mascara, "With all of this make up, I look like I was attacked by crayola."

"Eyeliner and eye shadow won't kill you." Kaitlyn counters.

"If this won't, what will?" AJ mutters under her breath, then a knock is heard at their door. AJ skips over to go and answer it, she see's Johnny Ace in the doorway. Her throat immediately clams up.

"Hello ladies, mind if I come in?" John asks, he doesn't wait for a answer and steps in anyways.

Kaitlyn seems taken back by this, "Uh, yeah, since you're already in..?" Kaitlyn turns back to the mirror and rolls her eyes.

John turns to AJ instead of Kaitlyn, "I wanted to give you the script for next weeks RAW. I'm sure you've heard that creative was told to do something big this summer, and you, are it!"

AJ raises her eyebrows as she grabs the script from him, "I'm guessing this revolves around Daniel Bryan.."

"Try to sound a bit more optimistic." John chides her.

AJ resists the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm guessing this story line includes Daniel Bryan!" She replies in a chipper voice, tarnished with a fake smile.

John just gives up on the idea of her being happy, "This time it's not just Daniel, so take a look over the script and get back to me with any concerns." John then leaves.

Kaitlyn immediately huddles around AJ, "Holy shit, a legit story line! Read it!-"

A stage manager walks in, "Ladies, we need you."

"This has to wait." AJ says, setting her story line script on her chair, "Lets go bust some chicks."

Kaitlyn hooks her arm through AJ's, "Hell yeah."

* * *

Kaitlyn was pinned by Beth. AJ tries not to be disappointed, they were, after all, scheduled to lose. Yet that didn't make losing any easier on either of them. AJ climbs into the ring to drag Kaitlyn out.

They clamber back to the backstage area.

"So much for the Chickbusters huh?" Kaitlyn says, holding the back of her head, "We had our asses kicked."

AJ grimaces, "I know. I'm getting pretty tired of this whole jobbing deal, when are we going to start winning?" AJ shakes her head, annoyed and disappointed.

CM Punk is waiting backstage, his eyes on the TV screen watching RAW. His eyes then trail to AJ and Kaitlyn, who still seem to be moping over their loss.

"Hey, AJ, have you read the script yet? For next week?" CM Punk asks her.

AJ shrugs, "No, didn't have the time. Besides, it was jobbing time for me and Kaitlyn." AJ nods to the TV, "But you probably already saw that."

"Sorry about that." CM Punk says, "It's pretty frustrating, but soon enough, someone will be jobbing to you." He adds with a wink.

Kaitlyn moans and holds the back of her head, "God I want that day to be soon. I need some ice." Kaitlyn pauses,"Oh, and sleep."

AJ laughs, "Come on, lets go get you some ice, buddy."

They leave and head to the ice machine. AJ grabs a bag and fills it to the brim with ice, barely able to close it.

"Here you go." AJ says, handing Kaitlyn the bag.

Kaitlyn groans, "Damn, this feels nice." She pauses for a few moments, "How do you think CM Punk knew about your script?"

AJ leans against the wall, shrugging, "I don't know. He's the WWE Champion, maybe he has the authority to know everything."

"Orrrrrrrrrr." Kaitlyn stops her, "Or maybe he's in your new storyline! How exciting would that be? AJ main events with her best friend ringside, looking adorable as always."

AJ rolls her eyes, "I doubt it. The last time a diva main evented, by herself, was Lita."

"Errr, wrong, Kelly and Edge? That counts." Kaitlyn says, "She may not have been by herself, but that was a handicap match and there were more divas than there were superstars."

AJ sets her straight with a glare, "Alone, as in, solo, no one else. But yeah, it'd be nice to main event, even if it was with another Superstar."

Kaitlyn begins to walk and AJ follows her, "The only way we'll figure out what's going on is if we look at your script."

AJ stumbles after her, "Dude, you seem more motivated than me to see what WWE is going to force me to do."

"Curiosity!" Kaitlyn boasts, "The great thing that keeps me running, literally, lets go!"

They finally arrive back at their locker room and Kaitlyn makes a beeline for the script. She flips through it, skimming wildly, "I can't skim this fast! No info going through, overload.." Kaitlyn dramatically falls on the couch.

AJ laughs at her and takes her script, "Thank you, Mrs Unhelpful!" She then begins to flick through the script.

Kaitlyn puts her hand on her forehead dramatically, "I almost died!"

"Because reading can do that." AJ replies sarcastically with a eye roll.

Kaitlyn sits up, "Okay, so what's the deal then? Are you swapping tongue with CM Punk or not?"

AJ shoots Kaitlyn a glare, "Sure, because this show isn't PG or anything."

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, "The Divas are about as far from PG as PG gets."

AJ shrugs and tosses the script to Kaitlyn, "It's really nothing."

"Nothing?" Kaitlyn opens the script, "You're about to be shoved into a story line with Daniel Bryan, Kane, and CM Punk, and you call it nothing! You really are living up to your crazy chick persona, aren't you?"

"It's just me and CM Punk having a segment, it's seriously nothing." AJ shrugs and goes through her tote bag for her clothes.

Kaitlyn stumbles over the couch and falls onto the floor, she quickly gathers herself and stands up, "Nothing? AJ! Listen to me! This could be the gateway to the career you've always wanted!" Kaitlyn pauses for a moment and runs over to the stereo, blasting music.

"It's party time!" Kaitlyn shouts at the top of her lungs.

AJ's mouth falls open, "Oh my god Kaitlyn! You are more excited for my story line than I am!"

Kaitlyn grabs AJ's hand and twirls her, "Come on! A bit of excitement!"

AJ laughs and they hear a knock at their door, Kaitlyn, still laughing, goes to answer it.

"Party without me?" CM Punk questions at the door.

AJ squeals and hurries to shut off the music, "I-It wasn't a party-"

"You hush." Kaitlyn scolds, "It was a party, my little AJ is growing up." Kaitlyn squeals, stepping aside to let CM Punk in.

CM Punk looks at the two, "So I'm taking you read the script?"

"YES!-" Kaityn begins.

"I don't see the big deal." AJ says, walking over to her tote bag and finding her clothes, since she was still in her wrestling attire.

Kaitlyn swings a arm around AJ's shoulder, "You don't see the big deal? This is the gateway story line to the hall of fame, chick! You better be a bit more excited."

CM Punk gives her a smirk, "Yeah AJ, you get to have a story line with me, that's pretty awesome."

AJ rolls her eyes at CM Punk and smiles at Kaitlyn, "Of course I'm excited, I just know how to scream into my pillow unlike you."

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, "Okay, this is due for a night out. What do you say AJ?"

"Night out?" AJ stutters for a moment.

"Night out as in, go to Subway at 4 in the morning in a Batman and Superman costume." Kaitlyn shimmies her shoulders, "Come on, what do you say?"

AJ pauses, "Okay, as long as I'm Batman."

CM Punk is chuckling at the two girls, "Anyways, I have to go and get changed for my match. You two will be partying in my favor, right?"

Kaitlyn laughs, "We'll see."

* * *

AJ and Kaitlyn creep out of their hotel rooms at the dead of the night AJ is wearing a Batman costume and Kaitlyn is clad in a Superman outfit. They stalk their way towards Subway when a patrol car appears.

"Hello ladies, you know Halloween isn't for another few months right?" The Police Officer tells them.

Kaitlyn nods, "We know."

"Then what's with the costumes?" The Police Officer asks.

AJ pipes in, "Sir, this isn't a costume."

The Police Officer laughs at them, "Have a nice night, ladies." He pulls away and drives off.

Kaitlyn is cracking up beside her, "This isn't a costume! Oh AJ, damn, just damn." They walk up to a Subway, "So, do you think CM Punk likes you?"

"He barely knows me."

"That's beside the point."

AJ rolls her eyes at Kaitlyn, "Do I have to go back to my wedding theory?"

"Come on, you two would be perfect together! You're both comic book geeks!" Kaitlyn nudges AJ.

"I bet a lot of guys in the locker room like comic books." AJ then adds, "Also, I still don't know a thing about him besides he likes comic books and good wrestling. Most of that I learned from you."

They entered the Subway and earn a frazzled look from the employee.

Kaitlyn responds to this by saying: "No need to be afraid citizen, we're merely here to order, specifically two Italian subs."

The employee gets working on their subs.

AJ sits down at one of the tables, "Besides, I'm not ready to date yet."

"When is fragile AJ going to go and get me the chick I fell in love with on NXT?" Kaitlyn asks with a groan, "It was a fake story line, and you hate Daniel Bryan! So what's this about?"

"I just got into the business, I don't want to get myself into something I can't handle yet."

Kaitlyn leans back in her chair, "My my, is that AJ Lee backing down from a challenge?"

AJ sighs, frustrated, "I'm not backing down, just merely putting off. I need to focus on my career."

"Career career career!" Kaitlyn repeats, "Come on AJ, have some fun!"

AJ groans, "I do have fun, am I not sitting in a Batman costume at Subway at 4 in the morning?"

Kaitlyn has a evil smile on her face, "Okay, then you won't mind that I invited CM Punk to our Madea movie night."

"You did not!"

"I did so."

"You're asking to die, aren't you!" AJ puts her face in her hands, "That's weird, we barely know him - he could be a rapist, kidnapper, murderer!"

"Hold your horses little girl, I think you're getting a bit crazy on me. Fitting into the new persona nicely, I see." Kaitlyn says as she stands up to retrieve their subs.

AJ stands up and follows her, "No, it's just.."

"Just what?" Kaitlyn asks as she pays for their subs, "Just that you're totally in love with CM Punk?"

"What part of I barely know him, don't you understand?"

"He's bringing one of his friends."

"Which one?" AJ asks.

"Kofi." Kaitlyn shrugs, "Or Colt, I dunno, sounded the same to me."

AJ and Kaitlyn exit the subway, "I guess I'm nervous, I don't want to get into something I can't handle."

"Trust me, we are the Chickbusters, there is nothing we can't handle." Kaitlyn reassures.

* * *

_End of Chapter 3! Thank you for all of the reviews, really inspires me to keep going!_


	4. Chapter 4

AJ was curling her hair for her segment on RAW that night, with, of course, a chipper and talkative Kaitlyn by her side. Well, when was Kaitlyn not talkative?

"Soo, are you excited?" Kaitlyn asks, bouncing back and forth on her feet, "I am, and it's not even my story line."

AJ rolls her eyes at Kaitlyn as she allows another curl to fall, "This interrupted my Pokemon marathon."

Kaitlyn makes a face at AJ, "It's on DVD, you can always watch it when we get back. So I was talking to CM Punk-"

"You actually talk to him?" AJ asks Kaitlyn, wide eyed.

"Hey, don't give me that look, a girl's gotta know her best friend's possible boyfriend." Kaitlyn brushes AJ's comment off with ease, "Anyways, like I was saying, he's bringing Colt Cabana."

AJ can't help the smile that rose to her lips, "You mean _the_ Colt Cabana? The one you obsessive stalked and drooled over for a year or so?" AJ wiggles her eyebrows at Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn flushes a bright red, "Would it matter if it was the same guy?"

AJ laughs at Kaitlyn, "I bet your fan girl heart exploded."

"Exploded? No. Shattered into millions of fan girl pieces, yes." Kaitlyn verifies, leaning back in her chair, "So which Madea movie is it going to be?"

"Um.. Madea goes to Jail?" AJ suggests.

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, "Are you seriously suggesting the movie that lacks majorly in Madea and also, is basically about a prostitute? You're getting sappy on me, Lee."

"Hey AJ." A familiar, irritating voice pipes from next to her.

This was certainly going to be the last time AJ got prepared near the Superstars locker room. She turns to see Daniel Bryan, and she fights the urge to use profanity.

"Daniel." AJ says through tight lips, "What's up?"

Daniel Bryan had that cocky smirk hidden underneath his beard, "I just thought I'd let you know I'm excited to see you in _my _story line." He pauses for a few minutes, "Crazy unstable ex girlfriend suits you."

Kaitlyn doesn't bother holding back, "Oh yeah? And not-over-her ex boyfriend suits you perfectly."

Daniel turns to Kaitlyn, "It's okay, sweetie. There's more than enough Bryan to go around." He turns away from her back to AJ. Kaitlyn does gagging noises behind his back, "You read the script?"

AJ rolls her eyes, "Obviously. It's not like I'd go into a segment and just wing it, why, you jealous?" AJ asks, turning to face him with a quirked eyebrow.

Daniel Bryan turns a bright red, "No.. no.. no!" He chants this as he skips away from them.

"I am so over that catch phrase already." Kaitlyn says as she helps AJ with her mascara, "I swear, I'm going to jab your eye out if you don't stop being fidgety."

AJ grimaces then grins, "Yes, yes, yes." AJ says menacingly and slow, "I say it way better than him."

* * *

_"I sort of dig crazy chicks_." CM Punk says to her, before stalking off.

AJ smiles for the camera then does a weird sob.

The camera man shouts cut, "Great job everybody." He says, "Now lets go catch Daniel Bryan for backstage fall out." Then they all scurry away, leaving AJ and CM Punk.

"Oh, hey, so I was wondering what your hotel room was? Kaitlyn said she didn't remember." CM Punk asks her.

"How can Kaitlyn now remember? We share a freaking hotel room-" AJ pauses then realizes what Kaitlyn had done, "Oh, yeah, it's 25B. 2nd floor." AJ says, "Question, are you bringing Colt or Kofi? Kaitlyn dazed and didn't catch it."

"Colt, Colt Cabana." CM Punk itches the back of his head, "Heard of him?"

AJ smiles, "Of course I have. Indy wrestler, used to be in WWE, I got it." She doesn't add the part that Kaitlyn is absolutely obsessed with him and pretty much has burned every single one of his matches.

"I'll see you guys tonight." CM Punk says, a smirk set between his pierced lips as he walks away from her.

AJ smiles to herself and walks in the opposite direction towards the locker room. Then suddenly, she's being lifted into the air, pressed against the wall, a hand around her throat.

"What were you doing, talking to him?" Daniel Bryan hisses in her face.

AJ gasps, "You read the script didn't you?" She chokes out, clawing at his hands. He lifts her up until her feet are dangling.

"I'll see you tonight?" Daniel growls, "What are you, some kind of whore now? I dump you and you go off the deep end?"

"I went off the deep end?" AJ snaps, she kicks him where she knows it's going to hurt, he keels over and her feet touch the ground. She puts a hand to her aching throat.

"What the hell is going on?" CM Punk suddenly asks, apparently he had turned around and heard their commotion.

"Nothing, buzz off straight edge." Daniel Bryan says as he gathers himself, fury directed at AJ.

CM Punk looks between AJ and Daniel Bryan, he walks over to her and holds up her chin, examining her neck to see a hand mark. He looks over at Daniel Bryan, taking his hand from AJ.

Before AJ can even blink, CM Punk has Daniel pressed up against the wall as if he were a doll.

"If you ever touch her again, I'm going to end your career." CM Punk growls.

Daniel nods furiously and CM Punk drops him to the ground.

He stalks over to AJ and grabs her by the hand, tearing down the hallway. They end up at his locker room, by this point, AJ is beyond dazed and is in looney land.

He sits her down in a chair and grabs a pack of ice and hands it to her, "You okay?"

"As fine as I can be after that." AJ mutters.

CM Punk pulls up a chair and sits on it backwards, staring at her, "How long has this been happening?"

AJ looks at him curiously, "What are you talking about?"

CM Punk points at her neck, a eyebrow raised, "This, the violence."

"This is the first time." AJ says, shuffling in her seat to re adjust the ice bag on her neck, flipping her hair over to the other side of her neck.

CM Punk looks down at the floor, biting his lip, "I'm sorry." AJ raises a eyebrow at him, "For not being there in time."

"I don't need any help." AJ remarks, "I got out just fine."

CM Punk smirks, "We still up for movie night?"

* * *

AJ leaves when CM Punk has to do his match, she wishes him luck before she goes skipping down the hallway. She skips right into Kaitlyn, who has a heavy eye.

"Huh, you coming out of CM Punk's locker room? I knew you were a dirty girl, but hell." Kaitlyn grins, leaning against the wall, then she notices the ice, "What the hell is that for?"

AJ sighs, reluctantly lifting the ice from her neck to reveal a big bruise, "Daniel-" She begins, but Kaitlyn cuts her off by charging past her.

"I'm going to kill that goat faced loser!" Kaitlyn shouts, by now, most of the locker room is staring at them. AJ grabs her by the arm and barely has the strength to pull her back.

"Calm down! It's fine, Punk dealt with it." AJ reassures her best friend with pleading eyes, "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Kaitlyn looks defeated by the news, "He dealt with it? If he did, that means I can't go beating on him." Kaitlyn makes a face, "I'm sure a good knee between the-"

"Kaitlyn!" AJ interrupts, "I-I need some time to think, okay? I'm going to go."

Kaitlyn nods, "Sure, the boys are coming over at eight tonight, so don't try to skip out on me."

AJ nods and begins to walk away, then she realizes something, "Oh! Kaitlyn?" Kaitlyn whirls around, "It's Colt Cabana that's coming with him." A grin spreads across Kaitlyn's face and she gives AJ a thumbs up.

AJ grins and skips to no mans land. There are storage people passing her with large stage booths, she barely sneaks past them to get into the storage room.

She see's someone in the ring.

CM Punk.

CM Punk turns to face her with a amused expression, "How'd I know you'd come here?"

AJ shrugs and walks towards the ring, folding her arms over her chest, "Ah, I usually come here after being aggressively attacked by my story line ex boyfriend. It's sort of my thing."

They suddenly hear voices, "Come on, we gotta grab a few extra turnbuckle padding. Dolph Ziggler keeps ripping them out." AJ squeals and CM Punk slides out of the ring.

She grabs him by the hand and drags him behind a large storage box. She tries to breathe quietly, she can feel CM Punk huddled up behind her. Not to mention she can hear him chuckling.

"What was that?" One of the men say.

AJ turns to Punk with wide eyes, putting her finger to her lips.

"Probably nothing, come on." One of the other men reply, they hear footsteps. AJ stands up to peer over the box and see's they left.

AJ sighs of relief, "You can stand up, Mr I chuckle too much."

He chuckles again, "Hey, it's not my fault, I thought they wouldn't hear me."

"Jeesh, you almost got me in trouble!" AJ protests, shoving him when he gets up.

"The most you would have gotten was a slap on the wrist." CM Punk rolls his eyes, picking his championship up off of the floor and hoisting it over his shoulder.

"We can't all be WWE Champion." AJ says, tapping the championship with one finger, then resting her hands on her hips, "How heavy is that thing anyways?"

CM Punk holds out the championship to her and she takes it with a greedy smile.

The championship pretty much drags her down, CM Punk helps her lift it up.

"Okay, note to self, if you ever become WWE Champion, either weigh more or cut the thing up and carry it in pieces." AJ mumbles, earning a chuckle from CM Punk.

"It probably weighs more than you." CM Punk remarks, taking it back from her and easily putting it back on his shoulder, "So how did your 14 seconds of fame go?"

AJ smiles, "It went absolutely fabulous, thanks for asking." Her cell phones chimes with a text from Kaitlyn.

_You done moping? Getting bored._

AJ rolls her eyes at the texting, looking up to CM Punk, "Just Kaitlyn."

"Of course." CM Punk says, when AJ gives him a questioning look, "You two are about as close as me and Colt."

* * *

AJ and Kaitlyn were preparing for movie night. Popping the appropriate amount of popcorn, and of course, Kaitlyn took the time to pick out her and AJ's pajamas.

"Sooo, I was thinking you could wear your Harley Quinn pajamas and I could wear my Joker pajamas, because I think it'd match in a creepy cute way." Kaitlyn smiles, waiting for the microwave to beep.

"That'd be cool." AJ says as she searches through their movie pile for Madea's Christmas special, "It's kind of weird watching a Christmas movie in the middle of summer."

Kaitlyn just shrugs as the microwave beeps, "It's funny as hell, so why not?"

AJ finally finds it, grabbing it out without thinking. She realizes then her mistake, the DVD tower pretty much falls, "Oh shit." AJ curses as she begins to stack them up again, tossing the Madea movie aside.

A knock at the door.

Kaitlyn glances over at AJ, "Really AJ? Do you really have to make a mess so quickly?" Kaitlyn glances at her clothes, "We need to change.." She pauses, "Just a few minutes!" Kaitlyn calls, grabbing AJ and scurrying to the bed room.

The two change at lightning speed.

AJ slips her feet into her batman slippers as Kaitlyn slips out the bed room door, leaping over the couch to the door. Only pausing in front of a mirror to make sure her pony tail looked cute.

AJ calmly walks out of the room and tries to fix her fallen DVDS again.

"Kaitlyn, why do we have so many DVDs? To be more specific, why on earth did we put them in a tower?" AJ says to Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn sighs, "AJ, Colt and Punk are here now."

AJ shifts around so she's looking at them, "Oh, hi. Sorry, I sort of.. made a mess." She trails off, eyeing the fallen DVDs with much distaste.

"So we heard." Colt Cabana says, "You're Kaitlyn, right?" He asks, turning to Kaitlyn.

"Yep, the winner of NXT." Kaitlyn boasts, she usually pulls the NXT card.

"Hey, I basically won if you don't watch the last two episodes." AJ retorts as she begins to pile up the DVD's again.

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes, "That's AJ, the chick hastily putting back together the DVD pile she knocked down moments before you guys showed up."

AJ turns around to glare at Kaitlyn, "Maybe if you didn't tower them I wouldn't be tempted to knock it over."

Kaitlyn clicks her tongue, "Well, obviously you're getting pretty sassy, Lee."

AJ can't hide the smile that crosses her face, "So sorry, Lyn, but if you aren't careful, your Dog the Bounty Hunter collection is next."

Kaitlyn mockingly gasps, holding a hand to her heart, "If you dare go near my Dog, I will.."

"Draw a mustache on me while I sleep? I don't think I'd be particularly offended by that." AJ says, finally finishing her stacking and standing up, "Okay, all done!"

Colt grins and turns to CM Punk, nudging him, whispering: "You're right, she is cute."

AJ pretends she didn't catch that, but she's blushing furiously.

* * *

Everyone is laughing so hard AJ has started to cry. Her stomach hurts and she's rolling into Kaitlyn.

The movie finally ends and Kaitlyn puts a kettle on the stove to make tea.

They all sit at the kitchen counter, smiles on their faces.

"The Chickbusters, huh?" Colt asks, staring at Kaitlyn with a wicked grin across his face.

"Yep, it's on my business card and everything." Kaitlyn replies with a sincere smile.

AJ nods with her, "Yep, it says, 'we're in the business of busting chicks'. It doesn't help with getting jobs." The kettle begins to scream and Kaitlyn quickly grabs it. Pouring hot water into four cups.

She places a chai tea bag in each cup and hands a cup to each person.

"Apparently slogans about beating up people don't go over well in the corporate world." Kaitlyn says, stirring her tea cup.

CM Punk laughs and so does Colt, "So AJ, I hear you're in a story line with my buddy over here." Colt pats CM Punk on the back.

"Yep, seems like it's going to be like that for a few months." AJ offers a smile to Punk.

"You don't have to worry about a thing, I hear he's a good kisser." Colt says, Punk shoots him a look, "Okay, at least from what I hear. "

AJ laughs and takes a sip of her tea, making a face at the hot water, "He might have paid them to say that."

Colt raises his eyebrows at Punk, nudging him in the ribs, "Are you making chicks lie to me, man?"

CM Punk grins, scratching his beard, "How ever did you find out."

* * *

_Fun with Colt, Punk & the Chickbusters will continue in the next chapter!_

_For now, review, review, review! :D_


End file.
